Timeline
Everything is in Dale Reckoning because as of the Faction War, All Gods' War, and Residuum Wars, it's the most accurate Calendar. •DR 1347 Year of the Bright Blade •War of the Lance Begins. (348 AC) •DR 1351 Year of the Crown •War of the Lance Ends. (352 AC) •DR 1353 Year of the Arch Raistlin Enters Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas (354 AC) •DR 1358 Year of Shadows; Time of Troubles. Gods walk Toril. •DR 1360 Year of the Turret Geisto begins ascent through ranks of Syn's underworld. •DR 1361 Year of Maidens Geisto discovers the black orb in Necropolis. •DR 1362 Year of the Helm Taoist Priest Kat shatters the orb of light and dark. •DR 1363 Year of the Wyvern Drifter sets out to reassemble the shards. •DR 1364 Year of the Wave Night and the Doomrunner set out on expedition to chart the Abyss. •DR 1365 Year of the Sword (125th year of Factol Haskar's Administration) Geisto sets up kip in Sigil. •DR 1366 Year of the Staff (126th year of Factol Haskar's Administration) Doomguard and Tan'ari build Ship of Chaos. Adria, Celestian, Erevan, and Kalli set out to discover the Eternal Boundry in the Elemental plane of Fire. •DR 1369 Year of the Gauntlet (129th year of Factol Haskar's Administration) The Great Modron March begins 100 years too early Orcus returns. •DR 1370 Year of the Tanka`rd (130th year of Factol Haskar's Administration) Faction War •DR 1371 Year of the Unstrung Harp. Adria, Celestian & Co. take Dragon Mountain. •DR 1372 Year of Wild Magic Wyspy Street Gang becomes interplanar criminal syndicate. •(996 YK) Treaty of Thronehold signed, ending the Last War on Eberron. •DR 1373 Year of Rogue Dragons Davros & Co. enter the Panopticon. •DR 1374 Year of Lightning Storms (2006) •DR 1375 Year of Risen Elfkin All Gods' War Begins. •DR 1376 Year of the Bent Blade •In battle with Paladine/Bahumut Wyrm's horn falls. Great Wyrm Syn visits Eberron. •Davros and Co. carry Wyrm's horn to Gaia, where they deposit it within a great Cairn. •Arthouse Riots. • DR 1383 Kalli infiltrates the Winter Palace. • DR 1384 Year of Three Streams Blooded. Syn Surrenders. Ghosthome & Adriapolis founded, Mad Jack’s Coronation. •DR 1385 Year of Blue Fire All Gods' War Ends with destruction of Cthulu, Banishment of Wyrm, and Death of Mystra. Spellplague & Cataclysm. • The years of Chaos. • DR 1390 Adriapolis’ Justicars Nadar, Kriv the Shiv, and Arienne set out for the Bastion of Hate. • DR 1391 Justicars infiltrate the Arcanoloth’s tower and set out on expedition to recover planar artifacts. • DR 1392 Return of the Titans. • DR 1393 Quest to Destroy Orcus undertaken by the Justicars • DR 1394 Plague of Th’n Bolak • DR 1395 Felling of the Great tree Benthanasal • DR 1396 Long Winter • DR 1397 Residuum Vein Discovered by Tiefling explorer on Gaia • DR 1398 Residuum discovery sparks major arms manufacture in Baator • DR 1399 Residuum Wars begin • DR 1400 Orcus Destroyed • DR 1401 Krusk Corronated King • DR 1402 Present